


Guren níniatha n'i lû n'i a-govenitham

by JosephChristiansen



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Caring Thranduil, During The Hobbit, Elves, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Loss, Love, Movie 2: The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug, Movie 3: The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Pre-The Hobbit, Protective Thranduil, References to Depression, Thranduil Not Being An Asshole, True Love, Violence
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25632169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JosephChristiansen/pseuds/JosephChristiansen
Summary: Written in 2014.(So please don't judge too hard. xD)
Relationships: Thranduil/Thranduil's Wife
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Guren níniatha n'i lû n'i a-govenitham

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2014.  
> (So please don't judge too hard. xD)

Er ging durch den schneebedeckten Wald. Seine nächtlichen Spaziergänge waren seltener geworden, doch heute hatte er das Bedürfnis gehabt durch Schnee und Wald zu schreiten. Die Wachen hatte er vor den Toren seines Königreiches hinter sich gelassen, ohne diesen eine Erklärung schuldig geblieben zu sein, wohin ihr Elbenkönig des Nachts verschwindet. Thranduil ging mit langsamen Schritten voran, während seine wallende Robe kaum eine Spur hinter ihm herzog, da seine Bewegungen fließend und anmutig waren. Mit seinen langen Fingern strich er an der Rinde der Bäume, an denen er vorüber kam, auf fast sanfte Weise entlang. Schließlich blieb er an einer hochgewachsenen Eiche stehen und betrachtete den Baum mit seinen eisblauen, eindringlichen Augen. Diverse Gedanken, die er in seinem alltäglichen Dasein zu verdrängen suchte, da sie ihn zu sehr schmerzten, keimten nun wieder in ihm auf und nahmen ihn gefangen. Der Mond tauchte die Eiche und ihn in sein sanftes Licht ein, während er sich zurückerinnerte…

_Seite an Seite spazierten sie fast jeden Abend gemeinsam, nicht mehr als König und Königin, sondern als einander versprochene Liebende, durch ihren Wald. Beide liebten besonders die kühlen Winterspaziergänge, wenn sich das funkelnde Mondlicht in den Eiskristallen und Schneeflocken brach und widerspiegelte. Bei der großen Eiche, unter welcher sie sich einst auch zu Mann und Frau bekannt hatten und sie den Baum seitdem als ein Zeichen ihrer Liebe ansahen, blieben sie auch heute stehen, um die Wunder der Natur auf sich wirken zu lassen. Die Luft war kühl und klar und trug den Geruch von fallendem Schnee mit sich. Dies alles nahm Thranduil allerdings nicht wahr. An diesem Abend hatte er nur Augen für Aredelle. Ihre Gestalt wirkte auf ihn anmutig und elegant, wie eh und je. Er beobachtete, wie sich in ihren weißen Haaren vereinzelte Schneeflocken verfingen bis er ihren Augen begegnete und ein sanftes Lächeln ihre Lippen umspielte. Nur ihre Gegenwart vermochte es, dass er sein wahres Ich offenbaren konnte. Hier, in der geschützten Zweisamkeit mit ihr, war er nicht mehr Thranduil, Sohn des Oropher, König der Elben des nördlichen Grünwaldes, sondern nur der Elb, der seine Frau liebte. „Gellon ned i gelir i chent gîn ned i lelig [1]“, sagte er mit leiser Stimme zu ihr, ehe er sie mit seinem Geschenk für sie überraschte. In einer seichten Bewegung legte er ihr eine silberne Kette, die mit weißen Edelsteinen besetzt war, um ihren Hals. Der Schein des Mondes ließ das Schmuckstück funkeln, was Aredelle einen noch anmutigeren Anblick verlieh. Sie ließ ihren Blick nicht von seinem Gesicht gleiten, sodass ihre efeugrünen Augen schließlich seinen eisblauen Augen begegneten und für einen scheinbar zeitlosen Moment miteinander verschmolzen. Thranduil legte seine Hand an die Wange seiner Königin, seiner Ehefrau, seiner Geliebten, seiner Seelengefährtin… und zog ihr Gesicht sanft zu sich heran. Ihre Lippenpaare berührten sich und sie versanken gemeinsam in dem liebevoll durchzeichneten Kuss…  
_

_Der Kampf tobte in all seiner Furcht, in all seinem Leid, in all seinem verheerenden Tod. Thranduil befand sich mitten im Getümmel der Schlacht, als ihn ein durchdringender Schrei aufhorchen ließ. Blitzschnell drehte er sich um, den Feind weiterhin im Auge und sich weiterhin verteidigend, als er einige Meter hinter sich Aredelle erblickte, die von mehreren Orks umzingelt wurde. Für einen Moment fühlte er sich wie erstarrt, doch dann setzte er sich so rasch er konnte in Bewegung, um zu ihr zu eilen. Er hatte im chaotischen Geschehen der Schlacht nicht mitbekommen, dass sie voneinander getrennt und sie offenbar noch mehr von den anderen Formationen ihrer Reihen abgeschnitten worden war. Ihr Kampfgeschick mochte noch so erfahren und talentiert sein, gegen eine solche Anzahl von Gegnern sahen ihre Chancen dennoch kleinlich aus. Thranduil rannte, schrie ihren Namen und kämpfte sich seinen Weg zu ihr frei, doch er kam zu spät. Er konnte über die kurze Distanz hinweg sehen, die sie noch trennte, wie sich der Speer eines Orks von hinten durch ihren Bauch bohrte. Thranduil schrie seinen Wut, seinen Schmerz, sein Leid hinaus und tötete die Bestie und die darumstehenden dutzend Orks kaltblütig. Erst dann konnte er sich auf die Knie auf den Boden werfen und hob Aredelles Körper vorsichtig hoch, hielt sie in den Armen. Das Lebenslicht war noch nicht ganz aus ihrem Blick entschwunden und sie lächelte sogar leicht, als ihre grünen Augen seine blauen Augen fanden – für ein letztes Mal. „Aredelle…“, mehr konnte Thranduil nicht sagen. Es durfte einfach nicht wahr sein…, er konnte sie nicht verlieren, nicht jetzt… Er hatte ihre Verletzung bereits gesehen und wusste, dass es keinen Ausweg gab, wusste, dass er sie ziehen lassen musste... „Nî mîlon echî, mela en‘ coiamin…[2]“, brachte sie in einem Flüstern noch über die Lippen, ehe ihre Augen und Glieder leblos wurden. Sie war tot und ließ ihn mit einem leeren, schwarzen Loch zurück, dort, wo einst einmal sein Herz voller Lieber für sie gesessen hatte…  
_

_Seither war einiges an Zeit verstrichen und Thranduil gab sich jeden Tag aufs Neue die Schuld an Aredelles Tod. Hätte er sie besser beschützt, wäre sie jetzt noch am Leben und… Die Bilder der Beerdigung blitzten vor seinem inneren Auge auf, ebenso wie jene Statue, die Aredelles Abbild glich. Diese hatte er zum Eingang des Grünwaldes aufrichten lassen, um sie zu ehren und damit jeder ihre Schönheit betrachten konnte. Damals hatte er die Statue jeden Abend besucht und manchmal Stunden damit verbracht ihr zu erzählen, wie es Legolas ging und wie er sich machte, wie sehr er selbst sie vermisste und wie schwer es ihm fiel, sie nicht mehr an seiner Seite zu wissen… Dann, nach einiger Zeit, wurde es dunkel um den Grünwald, der von da an nur noch Düsterwald genannt wurde. Und auch Thranduils Gedanken wurden düsterer, wurden durch den bedrohlichen Schatten der auf ihnen lag regelrecht vergiftet. So erschien es ihm als richtig seine Hallen nur noch zu wichtigen Anlässen zu verlassen und verschanzte sich fast gänzlich in seinem Reich. Somit hatte er auch die Statue nie wieder besucht. Er wollte nicht wissen, was aus ihr geworden war, ob der wuchernde Wald sie mittlerweile verdeckt und damit besudelt oder gar zerstört hatte. Er fürchtete sich davor, dass die Erinnerungen an Aredelle mit dem erneuten Erblicken der Statue in ihm den großen Verlust und seinen tiefliegenden Schmerz wieder offenbaren, aufreißen würden…  
_

Ohne, dass er weiter auf seine Schritte geachtet hatte, fand sich Thranduil nach all den Jahren am Eingang des Düsterwaldes wieder. Seine sonst so selbstbeherrschte Art verschwand nach und nach, als er realisierte, dass er sich wirklich hierhin begeben hatte, während er tief in seine Gedanken versunken gewesen war. Auf seinem Gesicht war nicht die kühle, distanzierte Miene zu erkennen, sondern es war von Schmerz und Leid gekennzeichnet, als er Aredelles Statue erblickte. Diverse Ranken hatte sich um ihre liebliche, in steingemeißelte, Gestalt gewunden, aber ansonsten schien sie unversehrt zu sein. Dieser verwahrloste Anblick genügte Thranduil allerdings und so wollten aufsteigende Tränen ihm die Sicht verschleiern. „Goheno nin…[3]“, wisperte Thranduil und sank letztlich vor dem Andenken seiner geliebten Frau zusammen. „Guren níniatha n'i lû n'i a-govenitham…[4]“  
  
  


* * *

  
[1] „I love to see your eyes shine when you laugh.“

[2] „I love you, love of my life.“

[3] „Forgive me.“

[4] „My heart will weep to the time when we will meet again.“


End file.
